


Pissing the Night Away

by sundaze



Series: Josh and Tyler's College Adventure and Debauchery [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk, this is more of a platonic fic but there is a lil fluff in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: Josh is a drunk mess and wants to eat some fries with Tyler at 3 in the morning





	

There is a loud knocking on Tyler’s dorm room door, waking him up. Tyler groans and lights his phone screen up: 2:03 am. He waits a bit to see if the person will knock again. Once the clock turned to 2:06, Tyler smiled, put his phone back on the desk and rolled back on his side, hoping to find sleep quickly.

Just a few minutes later, there is more banging on the door. Tyler ignores it, hoping that maybe it isn’t his door and it’s someone banging on his neighbor’s door. Only to Tyler’s dismay, the knocking on his door and it’s only getting louder.

“What the fuck?” Tyler says aloud as his throws the blankets off of himself and gets to his feet. Tyler practically drags himself to the door.

“Tyleerrr,” Josh, Tyler’s roommate, whisper-yells from the other side of the door. “I think left my key in the pants I was wearing earlier again.” The boy slurs.

Tyler sighs and rests his head against the door. The semester has only started a week ago and this kid has done this four times already. “Tyler, please wake up. I think someone is coming.”

It takes Tyler a moment of deciding whether he wants to leave Josh for dead out in the hallways to be found by a RA, or if he should let him in. Tyler sighs and opens the door for Josh to come in, the stench of alcohol radiating off of Josh. Josh smiles and makes his way inside. Tyler is already in bed by the time Josh has the door shut.

Tyler can hear Josh fumbling around with stuff on his side of the room. Tyler so desperately tries to ignore the rustles, but it’s almost impossible, especially when Josh begins talking again.

“I think I for reals lost my key this time.” Josh moaned, still rummaging through his stuff.

“Unfortunate.” Tyler sarcastically mumbles, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do!” Josh exclaims, stumbling over to the other side of the room and flipping the lights on, despite a groaning Tyler when the room lit up. Josh’s voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “I have like no money. I spent all of it on weed last night. I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I can’t ask my parents for money because then I’ll have to explain where all my money went and then I’ll have to tell them it went to weed because I’m a shit liar and they’ll fucking cut my balls off for smoking weed and they’ll want me to come home because they’ll think I’m wasting their money at college and they don’t want me doing that and they’ll just—“

“Could you shut the fuck up,” Tyler barks, sitting up in his bed and glaring over at Josh. Josh looks over at Tyler with wide eyes. “Please? Just stop talking. I’m trying to sleep.”

Josh didn’t say anything, he just nodded and sat down on his unmade bed. Tyler laid back down, facing the wall and closed his eyes, not even mentioning the lights.

It wasn’t even five minutes later when Josh started talking again. “Can you drive me to get french fries?”

Tyler’s eyes snap open and feels like he’s on the verge of killing his roommate. “No.” Tyler says simply.

“Please?” Josh begs.

“Call and Uber.” Tyler replies, shutting his eyes again.

“I don’t have enough money.”

“But you have enough for fries?”

“Okay I have a little bit of money,” Josh giggles and shakes his head. “But not enough for an Uber and fries.”

“Drive yourself.” Tyler retorts as he wonders if he will ever shut up.

“I can’t do that. I’m drunk but not drunk enough to think I can drive myself.” Josh admits. Tyler can hear Josh getting up from his bed and his footsteps coming closer towards his bed. Tyler has a feeling that he isn’t going to get out of this easily.

Tyler rolls onto his back and looks up at Josh, who is standing by his bedside staring down at Tyler with a goofy grin on his face. The two stare at each other for a moment until Tyler sighs and throws the blankets off of himself. “I’ll only do this if you shut up and let me get some sleep when we get back.” Tyler announces as he stands up from his bed.

Josh beams and nods his head furiously. Tyler quickly throws on whatever clothes he can find. Tyler picks his keys up off of his desk and dangles them in Josh’s face, as if he were saying ‘I’m not an idiot like some people and lose my keys every other day’. Josh just giggles again and smacks the metal objects out of his face. The two roommates walk out of the room and head towards Tyler’s car.

*

Thirty minutes later, Tyler is pulling back into the same parking spot he had before as he listens to Josh poorly sing along to “Tubthumping” by Chumbawamba. Not that he was a bad singer, but the alcohol in his system made the words very slurred and hard to understand. Tyler turns the car off and watches Josh put the last fry covered in chocolate milkshake from Wendy’s in his mouth. Josh looks over at Tyler and smiles wide. “Thank you for taking me,” Josh said with the last of his fries in his mouth, so it sounded more like ‘fank you for faking me’.

Tyler giggles a bit and shakes his head. “I could have been sleeping right now, but I’d rather be taking your ass to Wendy’s at three am rather than going to see you in a hospital bed if you were to drive yourself.”

Josh smiles one more time and swallows his food. “Me too,” Josh smiles and presses a kiss to Tyler’s cheek before getting out of the car. Tyler bites his lower lip and tries not to blush as he wonders if what Josh just said even made sense.

Josh and Tyler quietly sneak back into the dorm hall and make their way up to the fourth floor without a sound. When they get to their locked dorm room, Josh pulls a key out of his pants pocket and unlocks the door as Tyler stares at him dumbfounded. “I thought you lost your key?” Tyler questions Josh, trying to not to yell at Josh.

Josh looks back over his shoulder and smiles brightly at Tyler. “I knew where it was the whole time. I just wanted to hang out with you.” Josh giggles one more time and slips inside the dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
